le pouvoir des sucreries
by Shan11
Summary: l'un,aime les sucreries, l'autre, les chips aux barbecues, Ryuu/Raito résumé pourri désolé....


les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

homophobes passez votre chemin.

**Le pouvoir des sucreries.**

Je marche tranquillement, me laissant bercer par le doux murmure du vent, je ne sais pas ou je vais, mais ce n'est pas la première de mes préoccupations...

Tiens, je n'avais jamais vu ce chemin, c'est pourtant bizarre, moi qui me promène dans ce parc depuis mon enfance....

Je m'y engage, soudain, je me retrouve devant un arbre magnifique, un Saul pleureur, une personne est allongé en dessous, je m'approche, il a les cheveux noir, des yeux noir avec des cernes et se tient bizarrement assis, il tourne la tête vers moi et dit : « Bonjour...

-Bonjour. Dis-je fasciné par cet étrange personnage.

-Je suis Ryuuzaki...Me dit-il.

-Yagami Raito.

-Tu veux des bonbons ? Demande le noiraud.

-Oui. Dis-je pris de cour par sa question.

Il me tend un paquet, je me mets à manger, ses sucrerie sont délicieuse.....

« -Je suis content. Déclare-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un accepte mes bonbons, je n'en ai jamais mangé avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors je suis content. Dit Ryuuzaki

-Moi aussi....Si tu veux je reviendrais demain, comme ça on pourra en manger d'autres. Dis-je souriant.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai. Dis-je

Il esquisse un faible sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tout de suite ressentis une chaleur étrange lorsqu'il ma adresser la parole, il faut l'avouer, il n'est pas comme les autres, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

En rentrant chez moi, j'ai toujours le bout de papier ou son numéro de téléphone est écrit, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir l'appeler, je monte dans ma chambre, aussitôt mon portable sonne, je réponds : « Allô ?

-.....je....pourrais avoir Raito s'il vous plaît ? Dit une voix hésitante.

-Ryuuzaki ? Dis-je.

-Oui, désolé de t'appeler aussi vite, mais je pensais que......

-Que ? Demandais-je.

-Non ce n'est rien. Dit-il gêner

-Dit moi !

-Je pensais que tu m'avais fait une blague, en me donnant un faux numéro. Déclare-t-il.

-Ah...Pour demain sa tiens toujours ? Au même endroit à midi ? Déclarais-je mal à l'aise

-Oui.

-Bon et bien à demain, et ne doute pas que je viendrais d'accord ? Dis-je

-D'accord, a demain Raito-kun. »

Je raccroche, Ryuuzaki n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup d'amis pour avoir pensé que je lui faisais une blague, bizarrement je ressens de la colère pour ceux qui lui on fait du mal, il à l'air tellement fragile que j'en aurai presque envi de le protéger ! Quand même, en un après midi, j'ai rencontré un garçon bizarre mais je m'y suis attacher, et oui en un après midi ! Moi qui suis réputé pour ne pas trop m'attacher aux personnes, pas que je sois asocial, loin de là, c'est que je n'en vois pas l'utilité, mais avec lui c'est différent, en quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Le lendemain arrive très vite, je me lève assez tôt pour aller faire les courses, je ne tiens pas à aller le voir les mains vide, je m'en vais donc au supermarché du coin, je prends bien sûre des bonbons de toutes sortes, car Ryuuzaki à l'air d'aimer les sucreries, je prends d'autres choses pour moi, entre autres du chocolat et des chips.

J'arrive en avance, il est onze heure, moi et ma ponctualité, un de ses jours sa me tuera ! Je m'étends sur l'herbe en attendant.

Je me sens secoué, j'ouvre un œil et vois Ryuuzaki a quelques millimètres de moi, je sursaute légèrement, il dit : « Désolé, je t'ai fait peur....

-Un peu, je suis arrivé en avance et je me suis assoupi. Déclarais-je.

-Je pensais vraiment que tu n'allais pas venir.....Dit-il

-Et bien tu t'es tromper, je tiens toujours parole ! Ah au faite, tiens c'est pour toi ! Dis-je en tendant le sac contenant les bonbons.

Il le prend et ouvre, découvrant ainsi son contenu, il ouvre de grands yeux, puis me regarde, comme s'il était sur le point de pleuré, il dit : « Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'avais offert tes bonbons hier et que je voulais te faire plaisir. Dis-je un peu soucieux par son état.

-Mer...merci, c'est la première fois, que quelqu'un d'autre que Watari m'offre quelque chose...Déclare-t-il troublé.

-Qui est ce ? Demandais-je.

-C'est celui qui s'occupe de moi, depuis que je suis né, il est resté à mes côtés depuis.... Dit-il.

Je lui souris, il semble se remettre peu à peu de ses émotions, nous commençons à manger, moi je prends mon chocolat, il me regarde croquer dedans, je lui dis : « Tiens tu en veux ?

-Non, c'est le tiens et tu ma déjà offert tous ces bonbons.Déclare-t-il.

Je me rapproche de lui et lui fourre la tablette dans la bouche en souriant, il fait un truc du genre : « mmmmmphhh !! Mmmmmphhhh !!

-Vas-y croque ! Dis-je en rigolant.

Il m'obéit, puis je reprends la tablette et en mange un bout, il me regarde comme si je venais de lui proposer de manger des légumes, je fais : « bah quoi ?

-Non...rien....Dit-il

-Ta du chocolat autour de la bouche...Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-Où ça ? Demande –t-il.

-Laisse je vais le faire. Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je sors un mouchoir, et je le débarbouille, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il rougit, du coup moi aussi ! Je me recule un peu confus, puis nous nous remettons à manger silencieusement, finalement il rompt le silence : « Pourquoi tu fais ça Raito-kun ?

-Faire quoi ? Dis-je intrigué.

-M'offrir des bonbons, être gentil avec moi, me parler, me sourire, rire avec moi, bref, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Demande-t-il

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut être que j'ai simplement envi d'être amis avec toi, de mieux te connaître, dès que je t'ai vue, tu ma intrigué, tu dégageais tellement de tristesse, puis quand tu ma offert tes bonbons et que nous avons parlé, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier, je veux vraiment devenir amis avec toi Ryuuzaki. Dis-je sérieux.

Il me regarde avec une petite lueur d'espoir, je lui souris sincèrement et il semble me croire, finalement je le vois pour la première fois me faire un sourire heureux.

Je ressens une sorte de chaleur dans tout mon corps, j'aimerai tellement mieux le connaître, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en lui, il a l'air si fragile dans sa position recroquevillé, mais je sais, non, je sens qu'il est fort et que je peux déjà compter sur lui.

Nous continuons à manger en silence, finalement, je dis : « Tu aime vraiment les sucreries ?

-Oui, je ne peux pas m'en passer, je ne mange pratiquement que ça, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis petit.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas grossir ! Moi, j'aime le chocolat et les bonbons, mais mon pêcher mignon c'est les chips au barbecue, je suis le seul à en manger. Dis-je.

-La prochaine fois je t'en prendrais si tu veux, enfin si....tu veux bien que l'on se revoie....Dit-il.

-Bien sûre !

Soudain, je sens une goutte sur mon visage, je lève la tête, pour voir de gros nuage noir au dessus de nos têtes, les gouttes tombent de plus en plus vite, je dis : « Il faut allez nous abriter !

- Suis-moi, je t'emmène chez moi. Déclare-t-il.

Il me prend la main, mon cœur s'accélère soudainement à ce geste, il me tire et je me mets à courir.

Je sens l'eau s'insinuer entre mes vêtements, j'ai froid, nous courons toujours, nous arrivons devant un passage piétons, il continue de courir, soudain, un crissement, un klaxon, il est dans mes bras, tremblant, la voiture repars comme si de rien n'était, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir, je n'ai pas réfléchis et je l'ai attrapé.....J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Il dit : « Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je....Pardon !

-Tais-toi ! Dis-je en le serrant plus fort dans mes bras.

-Je....

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Dis-je avec le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-Je....Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mouillé, je voulais me dépêcher pour que tu n'attrape pas froid, je suis désolé. Dit-il

-Ryuuzaki.....Je m'en fou d'être mouillé, je ne veux pas que tu sois blesser juste pour ça, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! S'il te plaît fait plus attention à toi, d'accord ? Dis-je

-Oui.

-Allons-y calmement, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas quelque gouttes d'eau qui vont me tuer, ok ?

-Ok.

Nous repartons, mais sans courir cette fois, il me tient toujours la main, de toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas lâché.

Nous arrivons chez lui, une grande maison traditionnelle, magnifique, c'est le seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit.

Je m'assoie pendant qu'il va chercher des serviettes, en attendant, je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller un peu, relâchant tout le stress et la peur que j'ai ressenti, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant peur pour quelqu'un, je ne comprends pas, perdu dans mes pensées j'entends : « Raito-kun, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ah, oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais.

-Tiens, une serviette. Dit-il

Je tends la main pour la prendre, mais nos doigt se frôlent, je sens que je suis en train de rougir, et vu la couleur de ses joues, c'est pareil pour lui, nous nous regardons, je lui souris pour dissiper le malaise, finalement il semble se détendre et il s'assoie par terre.

Je le regarde, des gouttes d'eau coulent de ses cheveux, je m'approche, prends ma serviette et la met sur sa tête, il dit : « Raito-kun que fais tu ? Arrête, je hyaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! dit-il en finissant sa phrase sur un cri lorsque je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Je me mets à rire, je frotte encore, lui se met à gigoter dans tous les sens en disant : « Mais arrêteuuuu !! Tu me chatouille !!!!

Soudain, le porte s'ouvre sur un vieil homme, il nous regarde l'air ébahie, c'est vrai que notre positions est vraiment bizarre, Ryuuzaki se lève, les cheveux en pétard, je ris, il fait de même, nous partons dans un fou rire, le vieil homme nous regarde encore plus bizarrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à sourire.

Notre moment d'hilarité passé, Ryuuzaki dit : « Raito-kun je te présente Watari, mon tuteur, mon père, celui qui est toujours resté à mes côté.

-Enchanter, je suis Yagami Raito, un ami de Ryuuzaki. Dis-je souriant.

-Moi de même, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ton ami Ryuuzaki. Dit le vieil homme souriant.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrer il y a 2 jours, dans le parc ou je vais, il ma même acheter des bonbons !! S'exclame le noiraud

-Mais Ryuuzaki, ce n'est rien, en plus tu avais l'air d'aimer ça, alors euh.....Dis-je rougissant et bafouillant.

Watari me souris d'un air bien veillant, puis nous dit qu'il va se retirer pour se reposer, pendant ce temps, j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas vite, je raccroche pour voir Ryuuzaki gêné, je dis : « Qu'est qu'il y a Ryuuzaki ?

-Je...me demandais si.....Commença-t-il

-Si quoi ?

-Bah....si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir ici....enfin c'est toi qui voit, je ne veux pas te forcer......Dit-il

-Ce sera avec plaisir ! M'écriais-je.

à suivre

voila c'est le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas si il y a des fautes, mais bon.

J'espère que vous allez aimé, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, car j'ai quelques petits problèmes avec le site.

Shan.


End file.
